


Help needed

by Baorsi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Nagito Komaeda, Gen, I don’t edit and reread my stories, I don’t like them, Komaeda Nagito’s Parents, One-Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Baby Nagito is accompanied to the library with a very nice young adult he met on this island full of 16 people. He needs help getting a book and he needs Hajime’s help.(This is not a romantic one shot. Nagito is around 6 years old after a glitch gone wrong and Hajime is simply his caregiver at the moment.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Help needed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a fluffy baby Nagito fanfic because we never get any stories of Nagito being taken care of.
> 
> Basically, he got shrunk down to a 6 year old and now the island of 16 students ( who know him and are mean to him except that really nice pine head man and hair clip woman) have to take care of your him.

“H-Hajime onii-sama, can you help me, please?”

The child is looking up at him, and already setting his gaze down on the white haired child meant that there was no way of refusing anything. Nagito was a very sweet child, he doesn’t have anything to disagree with. 

“Sure, what do you need?”

Nagito continues looking at him, keeping his head down and fidgeting with his fingers as he stumbles to get words out, flushing up in embarrassment. (A very shy baby) His voice is rather small, feeble.

“A-ah, um... Can you help me take a book out, please?”

He asks, expecting to be rejected, and it really makes Hajime’s heart clench that that is the reaction for a 6 year old. He puts on his sweetest, brightest smile he can as he holds his hand out for the other to grab a hold of. 

“Of course. Show the way.”

Nagito, gratefully taking his hands, lights up and starts scampering towards the book he wanted to read, looking back and stopping his impolite skipping, trying to be polite and not be a bother to someone so nice to him.

(“Where are your manners? You’re such an annoying brat!”)

Hajime follows along, already seeing the impatience in Nagito’s eyes. He decides to quicken his pace and smile back, letting Nagito to continue taking the lead, showing him where the book is.

Understandably, it’s up high, out of reach for Nagito and right up infront of him. He wonders what Nagito wants to do with a book with the title “History of the World” and then remembers that Nagito is too smart to be a normal child. He would know that was the book because Nagito is literally pointing at it, looking at him expectantly.

“Can you get it for me please, Hajime Onii-sama?”

“Uh, yeah sure, just give me a second.”

The smile he is given is bright and blinding, Nagito taking the book and holding it close to his chest. He has Hajime’s hand in his as he smiles up and says. It serves to make Hajime melt and he realizes,

“Thank you so much, onii-sama!”

They’re all fucked.

Cutie pie.


End file.
